yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 012
の ファイアウォール | romaji = Teppeki no Shugoryū Faiawōru | japanese translated = Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall | english =Link the Circuit | japanese air date = August 2, 2017 | english air date =October 7, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Masahiro Takada | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = Akemi Yokota }} "Link the Circuit", known as "Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" in the Japanese version, is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on August 2, 2017 and will air on Teletoon on October 7, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duel: Playmaker vs. Varis Turn 7: Varis Playmaker activates the effect of "Firewall Dragon" to target monsters on the field or in either player's GY equal to the number of monsters co-linked with it and return them to the hand. Playmaker targets "Magnarokket Dragon" as "Borreload Dragon" cannot be targeted. As a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting "Magnarokket", Varis activates its effect, destroying it, and sending a monster on the field to the GY. Varis tries to send "Firewall Dragon" to the GY, but Playmaker activates the effect of "Cynet Refresh" in his GY, banishing it to make Cyberse Link Monsters he controls be unaffected by card effects until the end of this turn. As "Magnarokket" was sent to the GY this turn, Varis activates its effect, Special Summoning a "rokket" monster from his Deck. Varis Special Summons "Anesthrokket Dragon" (0/2200 → 300/2500) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Playmaker Playmaker draws and subsequently activates the Continuous Spell Card "Battle Buffer", negating the effects of a number of monsters Varis controls up to the number of monsters co-linked with each other Playmaker controls. After a Cyberse Link Monster battles, Playmaker can place a "Battle Buffer Counter" on "Battle Buffer", increasing the ATK of all Cyberse Link Monsters he controls by 700 for each. He chooses to negate the effects of "Magnarokket" and "Anesthrokket". "Firewall Dragon" attacks "Borreload Dragon". Playmaker activates the effect of "Encode Talker", as "Firewall Dragon" at its bottom Link Point is battling an opponent's monster with higher ATK, preventing the attacking monster from being destroyed by battle and reducing the battle damage to 0. After the battle, either "Encode Talker" or a monster at its Link Point gains ATK equal to "Borreload Dragon" until the end of the turn. Playmaker chooses "Firewall Dragon"("Firewall Dragon": 2800 → 5800 ATK). The effect of "Battle Buffer" activates, causing it to gain a "Battle Buffer Counter" ("Battle Buffer": 0 → 1 Battle Buffer Counter) ("Firewall Dragon": 5800 → 6500; "Encode Talker": 2600 → 3300). "Encode Talker" attacks "Borreload Dragon". Varis activates the effect of "Borreload Dragon", decreasing the ATK and DEF of a monster on the field by 500. Varis targets "Encode Talker" ("Encode Talker": 3300 → 2800 ATK). The attack continues and "Encode Talker" is destroyed (Playmaker: 600 → 400 LP). "Battle Buffer" gains a "Battle Buffer Counter" ("Battle Buffer": 1 → 2 Battle Buffer Counters; "Firewall Dragon": 6500 → 7200). As Playmaker does not control a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, he activates the effect of "Recoded Alive" in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon one of his banished "Code Talker" monsters. Playmaker Special Summons "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘), pointing it to "Borreload Dragon". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). The effect of "Cynet Universe" increases the ATK of Link Monsters by 300, while "Battle Buffer" also increases the ATK of "Decode Talker" by 700 for each "Battle Buffer Counter" on it ("Decode Talker": 2800 → 4500 ATK). "Decode Talker" attacks "Borreload Dragon". Varis activates his face-down "Borrel Cooling", Tributing a Level 3 or lower monster to equip a "Borrel" monster with it. The equipped monster gains an effect that lets Varis prevent a monster he controls from being destroyed. Varis Tributes "Anesthrokket" and equips "Refrigeration" to "Borreload Dragon". Varis activates the "Refrigeration"-granted effect of "Borreload" to prevent "Magnarokket" from being destroyed. As a Link Monster's effect that targeted "Magnarokket" was activated, Varis activates its effect, destroying it, and sending a monster on the field to the GY. Varis sends "Decode Talker" to the GY. Playmaker activates the effect of "Parallel Port Armor" in his GY, banishing it and two Link Monsters from his GY to let a Link Monster he controls attack twice during this turn's Battle Phase. Playmaker banishes "Decode Talker" and "Encode Talker" and targets "Firewall Dragon". "Firewall Dragon" attacks "Borreload Dragon" (Varis: 4000 → 0 LP).Ai specifies that "Borreload Dragon" would not be destroyed by battle. Why this is was not stated and the effect of "Borrel Cooling" had already been used on "Magnarokket Dragon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes